justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
New Reality
VIPMADE |artist = Gigi Rowe |year = 2018 |dlc = Classic June 12, 2019 (NOW) VIPMADE October 25, 2018 (2019) December 21, 2018 (JDU) |mode = Solo (Classic) Solo (VIPMADE) |dg = (Classic) (VIPMADE) |difficulty = Hard (Classic) Medium (VIPMADE) |effort = Low (Classic) Low (VIPMADE) |nogm = 2 |mc = NOW files 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |pc = |gc = (Arrows) |lc = (Classic) Turquoise (VIPMADE) |alt = VIPMADE (Italian Exclusive) (8th-Gen/Switch) |pictos = 202 |kcal = |dura = 3:24 |nowc = NewReality |audio = |choreo = Alexey Gubskiyhttps://www.instagram.com/p/Bm1FbR5nOxJ/ |perf = Anna Romanova Sabrina Cereseto (VIPMADE) }}"New Reality" by Gigi Rowe is featured on , and . An Italian exclusive VIPMADE routine is available on 8th-generation consoles and the Nintendo Switch with an internet connection only but available on for the rest of the world. Appearance of the Dancer Classic The dancer is a woman with light orange hair. She wears a blue dress with colorful forms, a red collar, and red, green, yellow, and blue bracelets on both arms. She wears a pink shocked pantyhose with blue high heels. VIPMADE The coach is Italian YouTuber and Model Sabrina Cereseto, better known as LaSabri. She has burgundy hair, a pink leotard, ripped jeans with a black belt, and white shoes. Newrealityvip coach 1 old.png|Original NewRealityVIP Coach 1 New.png|Updated Background The routine starts in an empty house with two walls. The left wall is yellow and the right wall is green with a window. On the floor, there is a purple rug with white balls that blend in with the floor color. Then, a sofa with a white pillow drops, changing the background colors. The wall color changes and now has a square pattern. A plant appears and a "puff" with a yellow pillow materialize before the colors get changed again. Another plant appears later, along with a white coat with a pink hanger and a small sofa drop. During the first verse, the background stays the same, but with different colors. In the second verse, the background is changed to a "creativity room" with a chair, two tables with sculptures, a lamp on the wall socket, a big window, and two frames. During the verses, the background stays the same but with color changes. In the chorus, the background becomes a living room with a round shelf, an armchair with two pads and a stand with a little flower on it. When the coach does a circle with her arm, the objects on background go far and a pixelated heart appears. During the first chorus, the background stays the same with little colors changes and motions; in the second one, instead, the background turns into a "garden" with a yellow floor with blue lines, three green, round lawns, two white chairs, various ceiling lamps, and a rainbow appears instead of a heart when the coach does a circle with her arm. During the bridge, the house falls apart, revealing a blue sky with white clouds. Every time a different move is made, the sky goes up and more objects appear in the background. Gold Moves There are 2 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Move 1: Put your left hand on your hip, and make an "okay" sign with your right hand. Gold Move 2: Put your left hand on your hip, and put your right fist on your heart. Newreality gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 Newreality gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Newreality gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 Newreality gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *Girl Power *Challenging Dances * *World Music Day *All Songs K-R Trivia General *''New Reality'' is the third song by Gigi Rowe in the series. *A sample of Balkan Blast Remix s cutscene sound is used at the beginning of the song. Classic *In an early pictogram sprite, a Beta pictogram for Gold Move 1 can be found. It poses with open legs instead of closed ones. **However, it could have been its own Beta Gold Move, as there is a regular pictogram which has the same pose and is used at the end of the second verse, suggesting that there was originally supposed to be three Gold Moves. **It can also be seen that Gold Move 2 was not supposed to be a Gold Move. *At the Summer Party event, New Reality was available through .File:Screenshot_2018-07-30-12-20-09.png *The album background is not the same as the background in the menu square. **It also has the glass effect from . ***The glass effect is also used in the cover. VIPMADE *When the VIPMADE was released on , trying to launch the VIPMADE, the game would get a connection error. This problem has been fixed as of an unknown date. Gallery Game Files Newreality cover generic.png|''New Reality'' newrealityvip_cover_generic.png|''New Reality'' (VIPMADE) NewRealityVIP Cover Generic.png|''New Reality'' (VIPMADE) (Updated) Newreality_cover_albumcoach.png| album coach (Classic) Newrealityvip cover albumcoach.png| album coach (VIPMADE) NewRealityVIP Cover AlbumCoach.png| album coach (VIPMADE) (Updated) Newreality_cover_albumbkg.png| album background Newreality_banner_bkg.png| menu banner (Classic) NewRealityVIP_banner_bkg.jpg| menu banner (VIPMADE) VIP_banner_bkg.png| menu banner (VIPMADE) (Updated) newreality map bkg.png| map background (Classic) Newreality cover 1024.png| cover NewReality_BC.jpg| cover NewRealityVIP_Cover_1024.png| cover (VIPMADE) NewRealityVIP_Cover_1024 update.png| cover (VIPMADE) (Updated) NewReality 938.png|Avatar Newreality pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms postcard_newreality001.png|Postcard postcard_newreality001_thumb.png|Postcard (without logo) In-Game Screenshots newreality jd2019 menu.png|''New Reality'' on the menu (8th-gen) Newrealityvip jd2019 menu.png|''New Reality'' (VIPMADE) in the menu Newrealityvip jd2019 load.png| loading screen (VIPMADE) Newrealityvip jd2019 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (VIPMADE) newreality jdnow menu.png|'' '' on the menu newreality jdnow coachmenu.png| coach selection screen newreality jdnow score.png| scoring screen Newrealityvip jd2019 gameplay.png| gameplay (VIPMADE) Beta Elements NewReality BetaGM.png|Beta Gold Move pictogram NewReality BetaPicto.png|Beta pictogram (not a Gold Move) newreality jd2019 betastart.gif|Unused introduction Others Newreality thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Newreality thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Videos Official Audio New Reality (from Just Dance 2019) Gigi Rowe New Reality (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teasers New Reality - Gameplay Teaser (US) New Reality - Gameplay Teaser (UK) New Reality (VIPMADE) - Gameplay Teaser (ITA) Gameplays 'Classic' Just Dance 2019 - New Reality New Reality - Just Dance Now 'VIPMADE' New Reality (VIPMADE) - Just Dance 2019 New Reality (VIPMADE) (Updated) - Just Dance 2019 Extractions Just Dance 2019 New Reality NO GUI References Site Navigation es:New Reality pt-br:New Reality Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs by Gigi Rowe Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Hard Songs Category:Medium Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2019 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2019 Category:Anna Romanova Category:Songs by Ubisoft Category:Songs with Just Dance V.I.P Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now